The Misunderstanding
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: SG-1 just finished a mission. while they want to go, a simple request is asking from them.  when they agree to stay, they didn't know what was about to happen. Read for yourself, if you liked it, or not. just please comment. it's my frist one.
1. Chapter 1

The Misunderstanding

The mission went perfectly. Jack and Sam had succeeded to set a trap for the enemy of Ra Shavan. Ra Tenih'c would be very fond to have that diamond jewelry in his hands. And

Thanks of SG-1 is everything alright.

''Carter, Great job!'', Jack said. Ra Shavan came towards them and greeted them. He wanted to thank them for the victory. The interpreter of Ra Shavan translated every word in their language. Ra Shavan said something to them and the interpreter repeated what he said and translated it. ''that means: thank you very much'', she said. ''We will always help you'', Teal'c said. ''A true ruler who is very friendly and hospitable. Deserves our help '', Daniel said after Teal'c. ''Sir'' Sam said. ''Could we please, go back to the SGC?'' She looked at him as if she was begging to go. She was tired and thirsty. She didn't drunk for a whole day. And in this world it's necessary to be calm and take something to drink with you. But because they had to help Ra Shavan, there wasn't any time to take a break and take care or something to drink. ''Yea, we should'' Jack managed to say. Coz, he was tired and just wants to go home. He had seen enough of this world, and wants to get back. The last thing he could think about is to dig in the sand and fall asleep in it. He desired for his comfortable bed in his cabin. Suddenly Ra Shavan said something to his interpreter, in meanwhile the team was agreed to go home. And as the interpreter asks them to wait, they took hold. Daniel looked confused to the interpreter, he just didn't trust something about her. She had that really weird look in her eyes. And it always shows up if Ra Shavan asks something of her. It just didn't seem to fit, that she was always that loyal to him.

The interpreter came towards them, and holds her ground. ''Ra Shavan asks if you can't stay here for a while, he wants to give a celebration for the victory'', she said. ''we would love to stay, but we'd like to go back to our head office. Even though, thanks very much for your offer.'' Jack said on a friendly way to the interpreter. The interpreter quickly responds on a really officious voice volume. '' Please, just stay. Normally he isn't this kind, at least show a bit of respect for Ra Shavan. It isn't this often he gets this really kind idea.'' Jack turned around his face to see what the team wants. He certainly hopes they wished to go too. But unfortunately they didn't know what his thoughts were about this whole idea. So he looks with a questioned face towards them. And as he sees Daniels face that he doesn't mind. He turned to Sam's face. Who also has a reaction of ''don't mind'' on her face. He turned back and agreed with the interpreter to stay for a while. ''Where is the food?'' teal'c said on an enthusiasm tone. The inhabitants were very happy, except the interpreter. Daniel just catches a frightened feeling on her face, he could sense that something wasn't right. But he kept it for his-self. He had to be certain of it. The women took Sam with them and the men took the rest of the team with them. The interpreter walked behind Sam. Jack looked up before he went in the tent of one of the inhabitants. To cast a glance at Sam.

But she was already inside, he only saw the locks of her hair going underneath the cloth of the tent. He looks right in front of him and already saw Daniel and Teal´c sitting down. So he went in and took a seat. ´´We are glad that you stayed here. Go sit there on that chair, we make you ready for the celebration.´´ the interpreter said to Sam. ´´ That's very kind of you all, but I'd prefer not to.'' She said on a tired way. ''take it from me, it would be better'' she said instantly. ''well alright, coz you ask it. What is that?'' she said. ''that?'' she said on an ignorant way. ''yes, that in the corner'' she said back. '' That is the Teshmido of king Ra Shidam. He once lived a couple of years ago but he is defeated by Ra Shavan.'' She said in a disturbing way. '' I though Ra Shavan couldn't fight!'' she said to the interpreter on a confusing way. '' No he can't, well now he can't anymore. The death of Ra Shidam was due to the duel between Ra Shavan and Ra Shidam. The fought for the throne, once they were close friends. Until one of them betrayed the other. It was a bloody duel. But that's the past, today is a day to celebrate the victory.'' The interpreter said. '' well I guess your right'' Sam said.

''Almost done, there only misses one thing. And that's this talisman. It's the talisman from the first Ra, called Ra Comoro. This image stands for loyalty. ''Why do I get it?'' Sam asks.

'' You are a woman, all the women at that time had them on. They consider it as purity and life. ''Well okay, it's beautiful'' Sam said. '' that also includes, you're ready!'' the interpreter said. ''How does the talisman calls?'' Sam asked. The interpreter took a deep breath '' 'T' Leboa Ra Cen 'Dune, that means purity and life'' she said. ''I thought so, can you please tell me what you put on me?'' Sam asked her. The interpreter summarized the following things '' The dress of Amman and the jewelry from Icano, they symbolize the beauty. The drawn ensigns and figures over your hand show that you're a savoir and comply with the norms out of the clan from the ….. Areas. And the stone on your forehead is the sign of a star of stars from the sky. The star calls El' Shah. The star of stars with strengths and inspiration.''

After she finished she took a deep breath. '' okay, what you say. I really feel appreciated for you well-mannered handling with people like me'' Sam said as she looked up to face the interpreter.'' We have to, but come on your ready'' she said to her. Sam walked out of the tent when she realized that jack was watching her with his eyes only focused on her. She saw how his face changed from a funny humor to an obsessed and adoring glance. She blushed. '' you look different, Carter'' Jack said. '' So do you, sir'' she answered him as she saw the obsessed look in his eyes. '' well, where is the food?'' teal'c asked. The interpreter heard what Teal'c said and answered the questions while she was looking at Sam. '' It will come after the ceremony'' Jack realized that she didn't said there was a ceremony, so he took a ''not understanding'' position. '' What kind of ceremony is it?'' at that moment Ra Shavan came walking towards them. When he stood still his eyes where focused on Sam. He said something to the interpreter which looked a couple of times at her hands. She was listening what he said to her. Sometimes she looked confused and unknowing. When Ra Shavan was finished she looked very seriously. She retuned back to Sam and looked her in the eyes. '' Ra Shavan offers you a suggestion. But you don't have a choice to choose actually. '' she said. Alright this is weird Sam thought in her mind. She looked up and said '' okay, if it's about the food or the drinks, I'm both not good in them.'' Jack heard what Sam said and he began to laugh, as soon as he saw the interpreter looked at him he stopped. She looked back at Sam and took one step backwards to Ra Shavan.'' Ra Shavan wants to marry you, he wants you to be his wife!''


	2. Chapter 2

'Sorry, but I can't, I can't marry Ra Shavan'' she looked at him on a refused way.

He read in her eyes and knew what she was saying. He freaked out and starts yelling at the interpreter. The nationals of Ra Shavan took the rest of the team and walked a step back. Teal'c tried to free himself. But several nationals tied his hands to each other behind his back. So they did also with Daniel and Jack. Jack was totally surprised and never knew this could happen. He thought they were nice people, well at least he expected from Ra Shavan to be nice.

Jack shouted '' whatever you do, this won't happen!''

The interpreter came towards Sam, as Sam saw her coming towards her she scares and took a step back. '' you don't have a choice, he will kill your friends if you don't marry him. When you came here he saw you, he forced us to make you his wife. He doesn't care how we would do it, he wanted it to be done.'' The interpreter said. ''

So you knew what was going to happen?'' Sam said on a shocking way.

'' Yes, I did. We didn't have a choice. We do like you, neither of us wanted this to happen. We also suffer in pain. This is something we can't choose, whatever Ra Shavan says. His will remains a law.'

Ra Shavan walked towards Sam and looked her in her eyes. He said something seriously coz, the interpreter shocked. It was like she was almost crying. She turned her head to face Sam

'' Your friends will die and there will people die if you don't marry Ra Shavan. He will start to kill the children from the villagers. He leaves you no choice!'' the interpreter said.

'' tell him I need a minute to think, would you please?'' Sam requests to the interpreter. The interpreter told it to Ra Shavan and he nodded. She turned around to face her team. As she looks to Jack she saw this was falling him hard.

'' Don't do it Carter! We will find a way to get out of here!'' he said unknowingly, but he knew it wasn't that easy. He just doesn't want himself to believe it.

'' Sir, you just saying this to calm me down. But you know, I don't have a choice. He is able to kill innocent children.'' Sam said on an angry tone to him.''

As soon as she almost freaked out to Jack, the interpreter came between the conversation of Jack and Sam.

'' I wouldn't be surprised, that after he killed you guys. She still got to marry him.'' She said desperately.

'' Than he leaves me indeed no choice.'' She said.

She breathed hard in and out. Looked up and try to speak the hard words out of her mouth. Jack looked straight in her eyes and said

'' I'll order you to listen to me, you will not marry him! Do you understand Carter!.''

She looked confused and reacted instantly '' what's the point they will kill you all anyway if I don't marry Ra Shavan. This is a chance I can save you. I can save your lives. However I do have to marry him. ''

Teal'c came in defense and said '' MajorCarter, I don't want to require you but, A life of a harmless child, is very precious. Just do what you think is best.'' she looked at Teal'c who looked very serious, as always.

'' I agree with that, whatever you may choose, you have to do what think is right. I will forgive you'' Daniel said. Sam looked up towards Daniel and Teal'c and then to Jack, who was looking at her as if he was losing control. He knew she couldn't get back to the base.

'' I'm sorry, but I have to do this if this is what I can do to save you. I don't want you guys to suffer under this.'' She said to them.

'' what! Geez, Carter! You have a family, even though you're not that close, but you have a family. A kid on earth who loves you, she needs you! You have a life, you have dreams. Why would you leave this all behind!'' Jack said very shocked, even on a very angry way.

'' you got that all wrong, well about Cass, yes not about that. But, my dreams come true. I am here with you guys, you are my family, and I don't want that I see the ones who I care about, die in front of my own eyes. I can't deal with that. I lost my father, but I know he's near. And also knows that I always choose the side to save others. No matter what the risks are! Somewhere there would be a moment where our luck stops, well and I think it's about now. Just accept the fact that you will enter in safety through the Stargate. Cassandra has still you guys, she knows what you guys mean to me, and also knows I love her too. For me it ends right here! Say I'm sorry to the others who couldn't say goodbye. I'm very thankful I had this job. I wouldn't have another one…. Well I guess it's a goodbye now'' she said angry and very upset.

She looked one time in Jacks eyes, to see what his reaction was on what she said. She saw he stood there, hoping that the words she just said weren't entirely true, or at that point she doesn't mean what she said. She looked down and pulled back an almost-teardrop on her cheek. This wasn't to end well, if she didn't choose the right thing to do. She still knows they will come back, they have to. Will they return? Or will they think it's really over? Will she stay here for her entire life? What would they think of her? Will they think she's weak? A lot of questions were creating in Sam's mind. She was doubting if she will ever see them again. Could she really handle that? She's already been through a lot of loss. But this is different.

Then afterwards she looked to Ra Shavan and said '' I'll do it! But let my friends go!'' she kinda shocked herself of what she said.

He saw on her reaction what she said en offered his hand, she accepted it and walked with him to the temple. Once at the temple she was thinking in herself what she had not seen, but, it brought nothing.

Ra Shavan told the interpreter she could call the Aman'Gi. The Aman'Gi was kind of a priest, according from the Inhabitations it's a saint Aman'Gi. Very precise and concrete, he followed the rules of Ra Shavan. He was infallible and it seems he can see things coming.

Meanwhile Jack couldn't believe what he was thinking. The woman he always gave commands and orders, is the woman he loved, and is about to lose her.

Ra Shavan looked at her, very kind. He smiled at her as he looked in her eyes. Once he saw the talisman, he took it in his hands and rubbed over the stone in the middle of it.

'' It's a sign of honor'' the interpreter said.

She looked at Ra Shavan who was watching the Aman'Gi coming. The Aman'Gi looked at Sam and then at Ra Shavan. Once he looked at them both he said something. Indeed Sam couldn't understand what he was saying. The interpreter listened carefully what the Aman'Gi told them. '' he quotes this, you both shall take this goblet, king nor ruler who his heart belongs to the lady on his right. You shall take both Ra Shavan and the lady, this goblet in your hands.'' The interpreter said to Sam.

She took the goblet in her hands and looked to her teammates. Profoundly disturbing she looked to them and then to the liquor in the goblet. De Aman'Gi said again something and meanwhile the interpreter had to translate everything he said. '' both, take this goblet and take both a sip, meanwhile you keep looking towards each other.'' The interpreter said. Eventually the Aman'Gi took hold, because it seems they were on the last part of the ceremony.

Again, he said something and the interpreter said '' it means, kiss each other!''

She shocked and looked back to jack. Because he heard what she had to do. She saw how terrible he felt, and she just couldn't see him like that and turned back. How in the world, couldn't see this coming. She hoped her first wedding would be a lot nicer. But this wasn't a wedding. It was old, ancient and there was no joy. It was just awful.

She looked back as she saw that Ra Shavan was ready. She took a deep breath and thought back to the times she got with Jack and her teammates. She couldn't believe this was going to happen with her. She saw Ra Shavan was ready and was a little bit impatient.


End file.
